A Shot to the Heart
by Abby-Sciuto-Lover
Summary: Post Kill Ari...With Ari dead the team can finally grieve the loss of kate in peace...at least so they thought. Dinozzo has a new love and comes across many shocking surprisesUPDATED PLEASE READ
1. Hell Unleashed

** b FBI /b **

"O Shit Yells Agent Fornell "Agent Sacks! Send out a BOLO for Ari Haswari, an Israli Terroist"  
"Fornell?" Replied agent Sacks  
"WHAT!"

"Wasn't Ari the terroist that Killed Agent Kate Todd at NCIS?"  
"And is supposidly dead..."replied Fornell with a worried tone****

b NCISNCISNCISNCIS /b

NCIS Headquaters

fax machine

Dinozzo walk up to the fax machine to see a BOLO coming in for Ari! He thinks fast...picks it up and as he walks to his desk with it Gibbs see's him

"DINOZZO!"

"Yeah Boss?" Repiled Tony scared to know what has got Gibbs so pissed of before he had his coffee, scared to show him what he had, scared to know what lied ahead

"What is that?"

"Um, boss you won't like this..."

"DINOZZO!"

"it's a BOLO for Ari Haswari...spotted yesterday in DC..."  
Gasps come from Abby Ziva and Mcgee who have been watching Gibbs yell over the cowarding Agent... All of a sudden Abby starts to cry and run off, Mcgee was about to go off but Ziva stopped him

"WHAT!"

telephone rings

"Gibbs!"

"Yes, Cynthia tell director SHeppard I wil be there momentarily..."

hangs up phone throwing it to the floor  
"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!"

"Dinozzo call whoever sent out the BOLO and get all the information you can and tell them that NCIS will be taking over this case!"

"Ziva get to work on finding any other spottings"  
"Boss what about me?"  
"Mcgee you go get the truck ready were going to patrol the area he was spotted"

Gibbs stormed off toward the Directors office like alway ignoring Cynthias attemps to make him wait to call the Director to alert her of his presence. He kicked in the door to find an empty office.

"Cynthia! Were the Hell is The Director!" Yelled Gibbs  
"In MTAC, Sorry but I'll have to ask you to wait her MTAC is locked down while she is in her conference"  
Gibbs stormed out of the office not wantign to wait...When he got back down to the bullpen he found DInozzo daydreaming

"Dinozzo!"  
Tony came to relize what he was doing and fell to the floor"  
"Yeah...boss"  
slaps

"When the director gets out of MTAC have her call my cell"

"Yes Boss"

"Ziva Grab your gear, Mcgee you help Tony find any leads"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

"Sorry Gibbs"Replied Ziva and Mcgee in unison

** b DOWNTOWN DC /b**

ring  
"Ari"  
"What are you doing calling my cell Tony?"  
"There was a BOLO sent out get back to my apartment, take a cab or the bus if you see Gibbs stay away from the apartment"  
"Okay. thank-you. I love you"  
"I love you too."  
**  
b Authors Note:Okay I know most of you want to throw very sharp pointy things at me but please wait...in a few chapters you may or may not want to so please dont hate me to much untill you see the next few chapters...the next one will explain more its a flashback. And I promise there will be more Abby for abby lovers. /b **


	2. Secrets Secrets Everywhere

** b Dinozzo's Apartment /b **

**"**Ari" Cried Dinozzo worried that his lover had not made it to the apartment.

"Yes I'm here don't worry...How was work today" replied Ari as he entered the rom kissing Tony

"Strees"Kiss"ful..."

"Because of the BOLO?"

'No because Gibbs decided to lash out today for absolutley no reason today' thought Tony."Yeah...he won't stop the search until your dead"

Soon enough the search will stop...I hope...thoguh Ari  
"Well don't wory about it, we will get by this"

"Okay well I guess"Dinozzo still worried a lot that night he couldn't sleep while he was lieing next to his motionless lover...

** b 7am NCIS Headquaters /b **

Ziva Mcgee and TOny are at their desks tryign to find any leads, at least Ziva and Mcgee are TOny is wasting his time daydreaming and worrying about Ari.

"DINOZZO!" yelled Gibbs "What the hll is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Boss..."Tony replied in a daze not 100 sure what Gibbs was taling about.

Gibbs walked up to the Directors office ignoring Cynthia, nothign unusual.  
"Gibbs"

"What do you want" growled Gibbs"Air has been spotted I won't waste my time or agents live talking with you!"

"JETHRO SHUT UP!"Replied Director Sheppard"Do you honestly think I would have called you up her to waste your time!"

"Want me to anser that?"He growled

"Jethro you are to leave this case alone and if you see him he won't be touched unless you want to lose your job...Do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs decided not to anser and stormed off...

"Gib-"

"Stop searching the case has been closed"  
Just as Gibbs said taht Abby walked in

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Abs but we will lose our jobs if any of us try to fins him"

Inwardly Tony sighed to himself knwoing exactly why this had happened although he wasn't supose to he was glad he did and could help out.

"Dinozzo your with me.."

When Tony and Gibbs are in the elevator Gibbs shuts it off and Tony is worried Gibbs senses somethign is up.

"What do you know Dinozzo?"

"What do ya mean boss?'

"I know somethign is goign on now spill"

_ i Flashback_

_Tony was in his apartement 1 month ago when the door got kicked in. When he went to check it out it was Ari._

"What do you want!"yelled Tony

"Agent Dinozzo shut up" Ari whispered "I am not what you think, I am part of a special op...one that saved Agent todds life from the real terroists"

"What!" Tony said in a whisper shocked. Kates alive? Is it possible"Kate...is...alive?"

"Yes, the mossads and hummas decided to rage war against the american agencies, because of my knowledge of both I was recruited by the FBI"

"Only the direcotrs of said agencies and certain agents who have supossidly been killed know about this op we need your help"

"Why me?"asked a very shocked Tony  
  
_"Well my sister dearest has decided to backstabb NCIS as a double agent, she works soley for the Mossards, we need you to keep an eye on her as much as possible"_

"Why should I belive you?"Tony almost yelled

"Because Kaitlyn seems to be indanger as welll as the other "dead" agents."

"fiine..."

end flashback /i

"I don't know anythibng Gibbs"

As Tony said that the elevator turned back on and they returned to the bullpen.

** b Later that day /b**

"Hey abs"

"Whats up Bossman?"

"Nothing...I need a favor."

"And that would be?" replied the curious Abby

"Find out whats wrong with Tony"

"Why whats wrong!"

TBC

b A/N Okay well thats the second Chapter it will really start to get interesting and I think this will become a series but I have no clue as to how this will play out yet...NOW I have a little surprise the thrid one should be done in a couple days but it wont be out untill next week...a few people can have a sneek peak...so e-mail me after reading this and maybe you'll get a advance reading thursday evening:O /b ****


	3. A Starcrossed Plan

**Dinozzo's Apartment**

"Good Morning Tony"Ari said as he walked into the room to see Tony lying awake in bed.

yawns"Yeah ...Great morning"Tony replied sarcastically

"Fine whatever just give me coffeeeeee so I can get up and go!"

telephone rings

"Dinozzo...Yeah...Sure Abs...Be right there...Yes its no problem...ABBY...sorry...fine I'll go get ready!."

closes phone

"Sorry but I have to go Abby needs me right away"

"Come one, she's just a silly lab rat"

With that said Tony turned around slapping Ari as hard as he possibly could thinking'you fucking basturd shut the hell up!'

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Don't call her a lab rat!"

Dinozzo stormed off in a rage. When he got to the bathroom he quickly showered and got dressed.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

NCIS Headquarters

"Hey abs" Tony walked in CAFF-POW in hand ready to hear out Abby for whatever it was she needed him for.

"Spill the beans...all the beans and nothing but the beans"  
All of a sudden Abby bursts out laughing and swallows half her CAFF-POW."Sorry for the cheesy comment there but I have had absolutely no caffeine yet this morning"

"It's okay abs"

"Okay what's up?"

'What is up with her I Don't like this...what is she talking about...'Tony just went silent.

"TONY! You know you can tell me ANYTHING!"

"I know Abs I promise nothing is up, is that it"

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"

"Abby please let it go...for now...for me ...please?"

With that said Abby could see how desperate he was to have her let it go so she gave in and let Tony go.

**Bullpen**

"Ziva You have been temporarily discharged, FBI CIA Secret Service MIT and several other agencies wish that you go under review before we allow you to work anymore." The director told her this in a slow melancholy tone thinking'Why am I giving into this we know she'll suspect something' "I am sorry It is out of my hands"

"I understand Director Sheppard"

"Excuse me Director may we have a word?"Said Gibbs while getting his teeth. Once they are out of a ears shot The director begins to talk

"look Jethro I can not explain this it is out of my hands"Jenny started to cry and just left Gibbs there wondering what is going on that he can't seem to figure out..

**Directors Office**

"Look Ari I don't like this speed this along, I can not stand this anymore, if the team doesn't get answers soon everything will backfire!"

"Listen Sheppard I will do what I can but I will NOT make you any promises, the team broken up will be the best but it is also something I do not wish to see happen. Now I will see what I can do, you are to keep off this line from now on in case the mossards tap the lines do I make my self clear Director"

click

'Damnit why couldn't he be slightly more co-operative!'

**Dinozzo's**

"Look Ari I am sorry about this morning but I can't stand it when people talk about her like that!" exclaimed Tony.

"I know you are and so am I, I should not have been so forward with my opinions when I do not even know her"  
With that said Ari and Tony start to kiss long and hard.

"I need to go out I'll be back before supper"Ari Kisses Tony once more then leaves.  
"Why am I so attracted to him. I wish Kate could be here, or I could talk to her by some means, she would know...'

Tony just laid there for a couple hours thinking about his life before Ari how he missed Kate. How someday Kate may very well be back in his life.

_flashback_

"Kate don't tell me You have never opened a X-rated site before"

"No I haven't"

"That's sad"

"How is taht sad?"

"Because I believe you."

end flashback

Thinking of all the good times shared between the two agents Tony can not stand it anymore and breaks down knowing how even though she is alive she is still in danger of dieing.

**The Next Day at Abby's Lab**

Abby was running some tests for a another team. Just the basic stuff fingerprints and working on hardrives nothing out of the ordinary. But she has also been secretly trying to find any leads she could, covering her tracks and most importantly telling no one. What she didn't know was that Ari had the Director install bugs so that he could track the agents through their research.

**Dinozzos Apartment  
**

Ari was sitting on his computer watching Abby's movement and she was to close to finding out what she needed to know, what could ruin the whole op, he needed her taken care of, he needed her.

"TONY!"

"Yeah?"

"Abby is getting to close I need you to take care of her tomorrow!"

'What in God;s name does he want me to do!' Tony thought 'I should probably talk to the Director about this'

"Look I am calling Director SHeppard to verify that I can get her temporarily out of the way. When I know what is happening you'll know. I know your worried something bad will happen but nothing will. Promise"

"Yes Gibbs!"Tony said sarcastically thinking taht Ari had the same gift as Gibbs, knowing what was going on in Tony's head.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just taht you know Gibbs can always tell what is going on inside my head."

"Okay then..."

With that over with Tony left the room so Ari could call the director.

"Director Sheppard?...Yes Abby is getting to close...Tomorrow have the team go out on a mission but have Tony stay behind, while the team is gone he will drug Abby and take her here...No she wont be harmed...Yes I will have to tell her what is happening...She maybe able to help...Director it is necessary to have as many links as possible in the states...Look will will figure that out later...Good night Director"

Ari watched Abby's movement for another hour until she stopped and turned the computer off. When he went to bed he found Tony lying awake and told him the plan. Tomorrow Tony was to inject a natural aesthetics to put Abby to sleep, he will tell Ducky what happened and said he would take her home and let her rest. When he got home he and Ari would tell her everything.

**The next morning at Abby's lab**

"Hey Abs"

"Tony didn't you guys go out to a crime scene?"

"The Director wanted me to stay in today, don't know why but she did."

"Okay then well can you go-"

"No I need to talk..."

"Ok-"

Before Abby could finish talking Tony had stuck the needle in her arm. At first she stood there dazed while the drug took its affect then fainted into Tony's arms. Tony quickly and gently laid her down and called Ari

"I have her I'm on my way."

TBC

A/n: Review please I would like to see feedback to know how many people are reading/like my story.  
Thanks!

Abby-Sciuto-Lover


	4. The Truth

**Dinozzo's Apartment**

Three hours after Tony had drugged Abby, she woke up blindfolded. The last thing she could remember is that Tony was in the lab talking to her telling her he needed to talk. When she heard muffled voices she started to scream and was slapped only to hear someone else get slapped and thought Tony was also taken hostage.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE"

"Abigail, would you mind lowering your voice.

When she heard that she immediately knew who it was. Ari Haswari. Hearing his voice sent shivers up her spine epically since she thought he was dead.

"I thought you were dead!" Him and Tony could both hear the venom in her voice. She couldn't bare being in the room knowing he was in there. Tears started to well up in her eyes."YOU BASTURD! GO TO HELL!"All she could think about was the bullet that went straight through Kate's head, the grief it caused, the grief that is still being suffered through.

"Abby please be quiet,"Pleaded Tony"We need to talk. Ari is not in here anymore so we can talk, calm down. You can have a CAFF-POW"

"Tony what is going on!"

"Promise you won't yell and scream or I'll have to gag you."

"You'll have to gag me? Aren't you being held to? Unless..."

"I brought you here. Ari is my lover and I work with him in a special ops, because of this special ops Kate was protected form the real terrorists, Kate is alive, she also wasn't the only one who was saved through this ops."

'wow'Abby thought'Kate is alive why didn't we know, why didn't Tony tell me? WAIT ARI IS TONY'S LOVER!'  
Tony let everything he has told her sink in before going on.

"YOUR LOVER! YOUR LOVER! Tony Gibbs will have you murdered!"

"I don't have to worry about him, now I'm the only Agent that has anything to do with this really unless you count the ones that are in hiding. All intelligence agencies have targets whose deaths will be faked and they will go into hiding. The mossard are behind it all. Ari is helping us protect them. The Directors are aware of this, including Director Sheppard. Ziva is not what we thought her to be...she is a mole, but we knew all along, its just we were never told."

'Wow um someone please wake me up...NOW PLEASE...so maybe it is a dream...now...HIS LOVER...okay it's fine he's gay and all but come on ARI what the hell was he thinking?'

"Do you want me to untie you?"

"No Tony I want to stay tied up. What do you think Tony?"

"Okay. But you have to promise me you won't kill anyone."

For five minute they just stiood there Abby giving death glares."Fine I give but if he even touches me you both die..."

Tony just sighed to himself and untied her sugesting she get some rest that the drug he used on her will knock her out again if she doesn not talk it easy for the next few hours, adn that it already thoke a lot out of her.

**Later that Night**

"Hmmmmmmmmm" goraned Abby and then she heard a muffled laugh, "Tony?"

"Guess agian."

"The Devil?"

"Very funny...I'll go get Tony" Ari said with a chucle leaving the room.

'Why...HIS LOVER!...okay get that out of your system and quick' Okay well then Why would Tony have ever agreed to help Ari at all?'

"Hey Abs, how are you fealing?"

"Tired and nasous."At that moment Abby started to choke and threw up."Ugh..."

"Okay here can you stand up so we can get you cleaned up?"

"Yeah, why dont you make yourslef useful and get me some Gravol"Abby said with vemon dripping of her words.

'hmmm you little bitch why dont I just shoot you throw with some poison then see how you feel?'  
"Sure I'll be right back with that"

"Okay do you need a hand getting to the shower?"

"No I think I'll be fine."

"Okay then I'll go make you something to eat."

"Fine." Then Abby started to choke again and ran to the toilet.  
"I'm okay, go on."  
"O God, I hope she'll be okay Gibbs will have me killed if she gets hurt, unlees I bet him to it'

A few minute slater Abby came out wearing a pair of Tony's boxers nad a t-shirt.'O god can he just leave so I can talk with Tony. Or just like throw himself out a window.'

"So..."

"Abbigal I knwo these must be odd to you but really I never had any intention to cause anyone pain but it had to be done. I had no choice, it was this or Caitlyn would really be dead"

"So" cut in Tony"Heres the food."

"Well then if your telling the truth who's next."

"No one right now, my mole is telling me nothing."

"That I can help you with"

"I know I have been watching your movement on your computer, very impressive work, which is why I needed you, you were to close and could possibly help." 'O my this is to easy' "Tomorrow talk to your Director about it"

"Done and Done"

**NCISNCIS**

"Ducky! Do you know where Abby went?"

"Yes she had a fainting spell Anthony took her home, he's going to keep and eye on here for a few hours...acctually he should be back by now..."

"I'll call him, we found nothing it appear to be a natural death do an autopsy and see if our Leutenant suffered a nautral death..."

**Dinozzo's **

"We-"Phone rings"Here let me get that"

"Yeah...Hey Gibbs'...No Abby just fainted on the way back, so I brought her back to my place she's sleeping now...Yeah I'll take her home in a few hours if she's okay...C ya"

"Okay so Gibbs' was worried about you so if he asked you knwo what to say right?"

"Yup, well I think I beter get going then"

"Whats the rush, if you get back before Tony said you would be Gibbs' will think somethign is up?"

"Fine"

**Ziva's Apartement **

"Listen Agent David you are to lay low for now, contact all your agents and tell them the same, if anythign happens without my consent you will be fired and handed over to the Americans for espionage...Do I make myself clear Agent David?"

"Yes sir..." 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Ugh these agants will only catch on we need to get them out of the way NOW'

"I guess I'll just have to find a way arounf it now won't I?"

**NCIS Headquaters**

"Hey boss?"

"What do you want Dinozzo?"

"We got a case, Commander Lt. John Kenny found dead in a dumpster downtown. A few witness's, they are bring brought in."

"Okay then grab you gear!"

"Scene was already processed Boss!"

"What the hell!"

"Well FBI had the case until they figured out he was one of our guys and they were too backed up to worry about it so they handed it over to us."

"Okay..."  
**  
**Gibb's walked off to the interigation room were the witness's were beign held leaving Dinozzo alone...  
'This can't be happening...no it can't John can't be dead...he can't...' thought Tony with a single tear falling down his face.

**A/N: Okay sorry this is so slow...but yeha I got a bit stuck the next one will be out much sooner...saterday at the latest I think**


	5. Rituals Relived

**Dinozzo's Apartement**

Tony's cell phone rang, Tony heard it and was afriaid to anser knowing that it may be dangerous not reconizing the number beign displayed remembering one assignement in Peoria.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Tony a letter just came for you" yelled Tony's partner Detctive Johnson._

"Okay thanks"

_Tony found a small envolope sent from and apartement across town on his desk, he didn't reconize he name of the sender or the adress. When he opened it he found 3 pictures...One of him and his date from Firday, One of him at work, and one of him at home...asleep taken from the end of his bed...  
When he went to make sure there were no more photo's he found a letter. It read;_

'Anthony 

_I'd watch it and you should be expecting a call any minute now, a murder. Conwicdently from the same address as this letter was sent from. I warn you not to tell anyoen of this as you will put even more lives in danger than there already are._

Yours Truly  
Rosefern13'

Tony had no idea what to make of the letter. Tony put all the photo's and the letter back in the evolope putting them in his trash bin lit a lighter dropping it in the bin to burn the letter. When it finished burning Tony poured some water on it. The phone rang...

"Dinozzo...A murder?Where? K, Were on it"

"Jackson!"Yelled Tony with a very concerned look on his face scared as to what they'll find"We have a murder...13 Empire Avenue."

When they arrived at the scence Tony saw a body...It was his date from last weekend. She was bound by the wrists, and naked, in the middle of her stomache there was a number there...1/13. When Tony saw this he knew there were more victims to come 12 of them...

End Flashback

When he cell stopped ringing he turned it off and phoned Ari...

"Hello?"

"Ari I need you back her now...You may be in grave danger."

"Don't be so foolish what could happen"

"I think someone id back for revenge on me...I'll explain later but I need you out of harms way"

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

Tony hung up his phone and decided it was time to get the files, evidence and body from the FBI.

**FBI HEADQUATERS**

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo NCIS, I need to see Agent Fornell."Tony claimed as he showed the receptionest his badge.

When Tony was cleared he went to get the evidence form Fornell.

"Dinozzo!"

"Fornell, I need everythinf from the Kenny case right away."

"Uhhh, someone came by got the files and evidence already but the body is in our morgue...would you like to take that?"

"SOMEONE TOOK IT! We never sent anyone to get it..."

"He said he was a new assistant for Ms. Sciuto. Gave us the proper i.d and authorization."

"She won't take on an assistant...DAMN IT!"__

"We-"

"Let me see the body now!"

"Yes Gibbs..."

"Cut the sarcasim"

They went down to autopsy to see the body when he saw the body of his former lover he knew who had taken the evidence and files.

"DAMN IT" yelled Tony "Fornell please tell me you had a back up of the file? Fingerprints or something that processed...anythign!"

"Yeah, I'll get whatever you need...Dinozzo whats wrong with you anyway?"

"In Peoria someone went after people close to me...very close if you get what I mean...he must have got out of prison, he was never caught for the murder itself. he had killed 9 people...on the bodies he would put the number of people he had killed over 13...so he left off at 9/13...he's back unless I catch him he wont stop until he hits thirteen."

"Dinozzo if he went after your lovers why was he killed?"

"He figured out I went both ways..."

"Uh..."

"If anyoen finds this out I'll come after you...and worse than Gibbs without his morning coffee...I'll have the movement of the body arranged for later on today, when Ducky comes to pick up the body I expect the files to be ready."

With this said Tony left the FBI headquaters levaing Fornell very surprised and speehless.

**NCIS Bullpen**

"Tony were the hell have you been!"

"FBI...gettign the evidence...and we have a MAJOR problem."

"And that would be!"growled Gibbs

"We have an impersonator, took all the evidnece exept the body. I know who it was though, he is a serial killer who was out to ruin my life in Peoria and won't stop until he has finished what he started, there will be three more victims...I need Ducky to get the body, and the files that had a back-up as well as the info. on what evidence was processed before it was handed over to us."

"Tony, be careful..."

Giibs left worried as to what was going to happen, he decided he would call Tony's old boss from Peoria later tonight figure out what went on.

**Gibb's Apartement**

"Hello is Detective Jackson there?...Tell him it's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo's boss...Yes he's an old partner of Jackson...It concerns an old case they were working on...Thank-you."

"Hello?"

"Agent Jackson, hello I am form NCIS I work with Tony, I need to speak to you about a case back before Tony retired..."

"Listen don't let Tony leave NCIS unless he is at a scence it isn't safe...I'll have the report as well as all my notes sent to you, but I advise you be careful Gibb's this man is dangerous, he almost killed Tony myself and two other agents..."_  
_


	6. Betrayl in the second degree

_A/n Sorry bout how slow this is coming but I have so much going on tutoring twice a week yearbook newspaper volenteering another program, fairly hectic. So here's a small piece of the last chapter to help you remember the story.  
next one should be out by friday or saterday._

_"Hello is Detective Jackson there?...Tell him it's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo's boss...Yes he's an old partner of Jackson...It concerns an old case they were working on...Thank-you." _

_"Hello?" _

_"Agent Jackson, hello I am form NCIS I work with Tony, I need to speak to you about a case back before Tony retired..." _

_"Listen don't let Tony leave NCIS unless he is at a scence it isn't safe...I'll have the report as well as all my notes sent to you, but I advise you be careful Gibb's this man is dangerous, he almost killed Tony myself and two other agents..."_

**Abby's Lab**

"Abby...I need help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to hack the homocide deptartment in Poeria, I can't let Gibb's see a file."

"Tony, why didn't you just ask Mcgee, I can't exactley do it at the moment, I'm up to my neck in work because of you already."

"He'll find out I'm gay..."

'Ouch maybe I should help him, Gibbs will flip-'

"And find out Lt. John Kenny was my former lover."

'O dear lord' Abby went up to Tony hugging him and whispered in his ear."I can help you don't say anything else Gibb's is behind you"  
Tony gave Abby a quick sign of reconition.  
"Dinozzo!"  
"Yeah Boss?"

"What are you doing? You know what don't anser that. Go home, Abby don't bother doing him that favor it's to late."

Both Abby and Tony stood there absolutley stunned not sure what just happened.  
"Uh...what else did you hear Boss. I heard everything. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G"

"SO you know-"  
"Longer than you would think" Gibbs said cutting TOny off giving him a grin.  
"Get home now. I will hae the FBI send over a team...on thats briefed on your current room mate and his backround and mission"

Dinozzo was stunned he couldn't belive what he just heard.  
Without giving Gibb's a second chance to think about what he just said he took off to get his stuff before leaving.

**NCIS Bullpen**

Tony was finishing up a report before leaving and then his phone rang.  
When he picked it up he herd Ari screaming in Arab and then Gibb's cursing.  
"Will you both shut up? Now what do you want"

"You got a letter...and well um...you can't leave NCIS."

"I'm not letting you stay there then with or without someone watching the apartement."

"Thats why I want him to come here but he thinks it is to much of a risk."

"Look if you don't come here I come home...Your choice if you come go directley to Abby's lab, Gibbs can brief Ducky on what is happening and you will hideout down there so Ziva doesn't see you."

" I'll be there soon."

**Dinnozzo's Apartement.**

"Shalom Ziva, I'm on the way..."


	7. AUTHOR NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys...

I am so sorry how slow my story is coming.  
Now I will be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or the weekend.  
It will also be concluding this story.  
But it will not be the last story in my series  
After Christmas I will continue with another story.

xox  
Abby-Sciuto-Lover

P.s Ziva fans beware.


	8. Run Away Lover

**Ziva's Apartment. **

"Eliminate Tony Dinozzo before it's to late..."  
"It already is"

The man talking to Ziva pulled out his gun taking a shot right at ziva, right between her eyes, just like how she tried to kill Kaitlyn Todd and failed.

"Now Ziva maybe you'll learn. Shalom ,my sister, Shalom"

**Abby's lab **

"Ziva pick up the phone...Please? Gibbs will kill you...fine don't listen to me..." Abby licked her tongue at the reciever of the phone as if Ziva would hear it.

"Abs...ummm...Ducky needs you." Said a confused Mcgee at the door of the lab.

"Okay one second."

Abby turned on her camera and her mic. "Hey Duckman whats up?"

"Abbigal I need you down here. Now. Please."

"Be right there!"

Abby rushed out knocking down Gibbs' spilling his coffee and a Caff-Pow! for her everywhere.

"Where's the fire Abs?"

"Sorry Ducky wants me in the morgue."

"Abby I need you here, it can't wait."

"Fine but if the Duckman is mad, it's on your shoulders."

"Don't worry. He'll understand."

**Autopsy**

"Oh dear Ziva what happened to you?"

Ducky looked at the body of the former mossad liason officer, as a single tear feel down his cheek. He looked once more at the chest where 11/13 carved into the chest.

"Who did this to you, who did this to you indeed."

**Abby's Lab **

That night Abby was in tear's She was on here fouton crying herslef to sleep. Abby fell asleep and woke up about an hour later.  
She got up and looked at her screen where a picture of Ziva's boby laid.

"Who the fuck did this to you Ziva? WHO? I know the truth about you but I understand...I'll find out who killed you, i'll find who did this."

Abby went to lay down while the evidence ran though. When she woke up there was some more evidence. A hair, when she examined the hair, she found it was died, dark so it was probubly a womens. She cross checked it through the database, the ran the DNA by those results. When she heard the machine beep she went to check the screen.

"So the hair belonged to---"Abby's mouth dropped in disbelif and phoned Tony almost immediatley.

"Ab's he's gone..."

"What?"

"Ari, he left he said he won't back for a long time."

"I'm sorry" Abby was chocking back tears coming to an awful realization. "Kate's DNA was found on the body."

"HOW?! NO!...It ...can't be."

Tony flicked the phone at the wall looking at a note Ari left for him.

_Tony, _

I'm sorry but it was impossible to stay. I wish I could. Kaitlyn is with me. Believe me when I say this is the best for us both. You'l soon understand. I love you, always and forever.

Ari.

Tony realized when Ari never came to NCIS he went to Ziva, he killed her, and made sure Kate looked guilty. He kidnapped her. He didn't care about him, he lied to him...he lied...and Tony felt the pain. He still loved him, and he hurt him, just like a shot to the heart.

_A/N:Sorry it took so long, but with Christmas everything is so busy. Thank god I had today off. This is the end of the fist part of the series. I don't know when I will be posting a new part but it wont be much before mid january. PLease review AND I just started an RPG for NCIS on gaia...anyone interested in potientially signing up please PM me._


End file.
